The present invention relates generally to wound therapy devices, including reduced pressure therapy devices and the suction applied by reduced pressure therapy devices.
Medical practice commonly uses suction devices to improve drainage of fluids from the body of a patient. For example, suction devices are routinely used to speed wound drainage following surgery. One type of wound suction device includes a portable, relatively small suction chamber which is coupled to a source of body fluids. Applying reduced pressure to a wound may have several beneficial effects. One effect that it has is that the reduced pressure draws out exudate and necrotic tissue, which might contain dirt and bacteria, from the wound to further promote healing. Other benefits of applying reduced pressure to a wound include increasing perfusion to the wound and reduction of edema. Still other benefits of reduced pressure include retraction of the wound edges into the dressing, and removal of matrix metalloproteinase enzymes which inhibit granulation of tissue, and are related to tissue healing and remodeling, as well as to cancer metastasis. One other advantage of reduced pressure therapy is the fact that mechanical stimulation causes the natural release of growth factors by the cells in the wound body. All these benefits help to further promote wound healing.
Due to the benefits of reduced pressure therapy, it would be beneficial to develop reduced pressure therapy devices.